


Carry Okay

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Drunk!Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Singing, that time when fitz got charged with indecent exposure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://doctorfitzy.tumblr.com/">doctorfitzy</a> on tumblr, who wanted "Fitz getting drunk and singing to Jemma like that one video of Iain singing I Swear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I have not seen the above-referenced video. I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> (the song is Nightswimming by REM)

"Fitz!" Jemma shouted, trying to get his attention.

He either couldn't hear her over the loud music in the Boiler Room or he was actively ignoring her. Whatever the case, he picked up his second shot of tequila and tossed it back. A cheer rose up from the crowd of their friends surrounding him and he raised his arms in triumph.

"Fitz!" she tried again, squeezing in between in classmates to try to get over to him.

"I am the _greatest_ engineer _ever_!" he shouted, accepting yet another shot.

Sure, he'd just solved one of the greatest building challenges facing modern architecture, and she didn't want to take that away from him. But she knew how he got when he drank tequila, and she didn't want _that_ to happen to him, either.

Fitz threw his head back, tossing the burning liquid down his throat, and turned the glass upside down on the top of the bar. Reaching out, he grabbed Steve Collins from his Advanced Thermodynamics class and kissed him full on the lips.

Jemma sighed and resolved herself to drunk-sitting duty. If he was kissing people, he was past saving.

"[The bending bolt](https://www.asme.org/engineering-topics/articles/design/it-fastens-and-flexes?utm_content=bufferbd90e&utm_medium=social&utm_source=twitter.com&utm_campaign=buffer&utm_source=NAE+Newsletter&utm_campaign=66b03e03e8-Spotlight_on_Engineering_2015_04_10&utm_medium=email&utm_term=0_0b3cbbfaea-66b03e03e8-213876945&mc_cid=66b03e03e8&mc_eid=cb10d72125)!" he shouted when he came up for air. And then he leaned over and threw up in the pretzel bowl.

A chorus of "Ohhh" and "Ewww" echoed through their group while Fitz burped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stumbled slightly, but recovered. "I'm okay!" he shouted and the jeers turned back to cheers.

Jemma sat down and flagged the barman down for a beer. This might take a while.

\----------------------

One hour, several shots, and at least four kisses later, Jemma was walking a stumbling Fitz across the quad to his dormitory.

"Jemma!" he whisper-shouted.

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"Jemma! Jemma!" he tugged at her sleeve.

"Yes, Fitz?" she asked again, stopping and turning to look at him.

"Let's go swimming!" he suggested, reaching down to pull off his shirt.

And so it started.

"No, Fitz," she said calmly, taking a steadying breath as she lowered his arms. "The pool is locked at this time of night."

"But--!" he protested, and his face was so crushed she almost felt sorry for him. "Night swimming," he said sadly, as if that explained anything.

"Pardon?" she asked, not quite able to follow.

"Nightswimming," he said again, but this time he was singing it. "Deserves a quiet night."

Jemma glanced around the empty quad, wondering if anyone was going to witness this impromptu serenade. "Fitz?" she asked, not entirely sure where this was coming from. He didn't usually sing after tequila. Strip, yes. Sing, no.

"The photograph on the dashboard," he continued, "Taken years ago. Turned around backwards so the windshield shows."

"Fitz," Jemma said with a warning in her voice as he once more reached down to his shirt hem. "No!"

"Every streetlight!" he sang defiantly, pulling his shirt over his head and run-stumbling away from her. "Reveals the picture in reverse!"

"Fitz!" Jemma said sharply, trying not to shout and attract attention from the buildings around them. "Stop it, right now!"

"Still it's so much clearer," he sang, sticking his tongue out as he unbuttoned his jeans. He jogged over to the fountain in the middle of the quad and started toeing off his shoes.

"Fitz!" she scolded him, stamping her foot angrily and punching the air with one impotent fist. "I _swear_ to _God_ , Fitz," she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I forgot my shirt," he shouted loudly, spreading his arms wide and staring up at the night sky. "At the water's edge, the moon is low tonight," he pointed up at it and then smiled at Jemma proudly.

She rolled her eyes and was just starting to smile back when he dropped his jeans down to his ankles and jumped into the fountain.

"No!" she shrieked, darting forward with one hand outstretched as if to stop him. "Oh, _Fitz_ ," she sighed with an utterly disappointed look on her face. "Not again."

"Nightswimming," he continued singing at the top of his lungs, "Deserves a quiet night!"

"Then why don't you _shut up_ already?" came an angry shout from the dorms. Rooms were lighting up sporadically and heads were starting to poke out of windows.

"I'm not sure all these people understand," he laughed jubilantly, splashing around in the water and completely soaking his Y-fronts.

Jemma averted her eyes while simultaneously trying to reach in and pull him out of the fountain. "C'mon, Fitz," she urged. "Time for bed."

"Woo! Fitzsimmons!" came another shout.

Jemma rolled her eyes so hard it was painful.

"It's not like years ago," he sang, pulling against her and trying to stay in the fountain.

"Fitz, will you just--!"

"The fear of getting caught!"

A siren rang out twice in the night and campus security approached from their golf cart.

"The recklessness in water!"

"Everything alright ma'am?" the larger one asked her, eyeing Fitz and sighing. Great. Another freshman needed to be fished out of the fountain. They really ought to just pave over the damn thing.

"Yes, it's just that--"

"They cannot see me naked!"

"Sir? Sir! We'll need you to keep your shorts on, please?"

"Oh god."

"These things they go away, replaced by every day!"

"Alright, _out_ you get."

"Careful!"

"Nightswimming!"

"Yeah, yeah. We heard you. Into the cart."

"I'll come along, shall I?"

"Please."

A mixture of cheers and groans accompanied their secure escort out of the quad. A single voice called out, "We love you Fitz!"

\------------------

A week later, Fitz opened up his mail and frowned. A ticket? How'd he get a ticket. He didn't even _drive_ in this country yet.

"Indecent exposure?" he said, eyes widening.

"Simmons!" he shouted. "What the _hell_ did I do last Saturday?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Took Her From Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618527) by [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen)




End file.
